


Жажда

by WTF Kings 2021 (fandom_Kings)



Series: WTF Kings 2021: Тексты от M до E 2021 [1]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Bondage, Canonical Alternate Universe, Clothed Masturbation, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Canon, Romance, Single work, WTF Kings 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, canon–typical violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021
Summary: Эта жажда притягивала Дэвида…
Relationships: Jack Benjamin/David Shepherd
Series: WTF Kings 2021: Тексты от M до E 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173788
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Kings 2021: Тексты от M до E 2021





	Жажда

Вот сволочи! Они все-таки надели на принца наручники!

Фургон подпрыгнул, голова Джека безвольно мотнулась из стороны в сторону, он тихо застонал, но глаза не открыл. Дэвид чертыхнулся, снял с себя куртку и, опустившись перед ним на колени, попытался поудобней устроить Джека на полу. Конечно же, усыпляющий газ подействовал и на него тоже, так что теперь он проспит еще пару часов, прежде чем очнется в сотне миль отсюда свободным человеком. Дэвид повернул его набок, подложил под голову импровизированную подушку и чуть помедлил, глядя, как бьется венка на виске и дрожат плотно сомкнутые ресницы. 

— Прости, придется потерпеть. С наручниками потом разберемся, — прошептал он и погладил Джека по щеке. 

Надо было взять с собой инструмент, но, если начистоту, об этом не подумал никто. Просто в голову не пришло. Дэвид вздохнул. Удивительно, как с такой подготовкой им вообще удалось уйти. Возможно, бог все еще на его стороне; вот бы и дальше так везло. Дэвид откинулся назад, прислонившись затылком к салонной перегородке, и вытянул ноги. 

«Господи, — взмолился он, — если Ты и правда хранишь меня, обрати Свой взор на тех, кто мне дорог». 

Губы Джека шевельнулись, будто он и в самом деле мог услышать мысли Дэвида и теперь спрашивал недоверчиво и удивленно: «Правда дорог?»

— Правда, — шепнул Дэвид. — Особенно когда не ведешь себя как козел! 

Джек… Концентрация энергии, ярости, страсти, неутолимой жажды — жажды признания, обладания, власти... Жажды любви. Столько силы, что в итоге она обратилась против него самого. Эти жажда и сила притягивали и пугали Дэвида, не давая приблизиться ни на шаг, но сейчас он видел перед собой другого Джека. Беззащитного, покорного, мягкого. Красивого. Видел того, кого можно беречь и защищать, кто будет принадлежать ему целиком и полностью…

Дэвид протянул к Джеку руку и коснулся кончиками пальцев приоткрытых губ. Такие нежные, когда гнев не сжимает их в тонкую линию. Только сейчас Дэвид вспомнил, как впервые увидел принца в гефской палатке. Связанный по рукам и ногам, в грязной одежде и в окровавленной повязке, он и тогда был хорош, как низвергнутый демон, так, что внезапно вспыхнувшее желание чуть не сбило Дэвида с ног и он не сразу решился приблизиться к нему. Но уже тогда знал, кто и что будет сниться ему ночами. 

Вот и сейчас он смотрел на неподвижного принца и чувствовал, как некстати тяжелеет член и сжимается что-то в груди. Дэвид поерзал на полу, устраиваясь поудобней, но нет: у него стояло так, что при каждом неловком движении тесное белье болезненно терло головку. С этим нужно было что-то делать. Он убедился, что окошко в перегородке закрыто, и украдкой сунул руку в штаны. Спустил резинку трусов и принялся двигать рукой, представляя, как касается членом живота и паха Джека, как тот, подчиняясь его ритму, подается навстречу. Движения стали быстрее, резче. На очередной яме машину снова тряхнуло, и он, охнув, кончил в вовремя подсунутую перчатку. Наклонился вперед и поцеловал Джека в уголок рта. 

Ему показалось, что Джек в ответ улыбнулся.


End file.
